Siempre fuiste tú
by Lurovia
Summary: Un joven se encuentra muriendo, ya no posee un motivo para vivir, pero esta situacion a acarreado muchos problemas. Descubra quien es nuestro moribundo. ¡5to cap up!
1. Él

**Siemprefuiste tú**

La historia CCS y sus personajes no me pertenece son propiedad de las grandes maestras de CLAMP, pero este FF si es mío si les gusta o les disgusta por favor dejen un review. Se los agradeceré personalmente con un e-mail si es de su agrado por favor lea.

/…………./Descripción de la escena.

"…………." Pensamientos

Capítulo I

/ La casa esta opaca sin vida esa bella casa, no es una mansión pero es una gran casa, con un gran jardín que hace tiempo fue muy hermoso, pero ahora no era más que un simple patio triste, sin ese brillo que lo caracterizo.

La tarde es gris, como si el cielo supiera que es lo que esta pasando, los cerezos de la casa no ha echado flor este año, el aire que se respira es pesado un húmedo. Caen lágrimas desde el cielo.

En esta casa en un cuarto encontramos a un joven que muere, no solo por la enfermedad que padece sino porque su alma esta destrozada. /

-Escúchame madre- dijo sus fuerzas empezaban a decaer, aquella voz firme y decidida pero sobre todo dulce había empezado ha apagarse.

-Sí- dijo ella.

-Si antes de que (tose) este totalmente grave ellos no llaman o preguntan (tose) no los dejes venir, entrar, (tose) verme en mis debilidades y menos despedirse, porque se (tose) que ellos no han tenido tiempo y no lo tendrán (tose) y eso quiere decir que eran unos más del montón.

-Pero hijo-

-Nada-

"Que tristeza no han preguntado si quiera"

-Así será – Sale de la habitación.

"Me abandonaron lo se eran mis amigos por miedo, tristeza o soledad realmente me apreciaban no lo creo. He luchado con todas mis fuerzas pero no ha sido suficiente. Moriré siendo uno más del montón una figura en las sombras con cuerpo y sin nombre. Nunca se cumplirán mis sueños de grandeza. Me acuerdo de cómo empezó todo"

Flash Back (F B)

-Doctor que tengo-

-Tenemos que hacer más análisis-

-No me mienta sus ojos lo delatan-

"Como sabe que miento" pensó el doctor.

-Desde niño tengo la habilidad de leer los ojos que son la ventana del alma, pero eso no es importante dígame que tengo-

-Creemos que tienes cáncer en el hígado-

-¿Cura?-trago saliva sabia lo grave que era esto.

-Hay 3 procesos, la quimio, la radioterapia y extirparlo-

-¿El mejor?-

-Extirparlo es el método más seguro pero-

-No nadie me va cortar-esto lo dije en tono de muy decidido.

-Bueno intentaremos la quimio y la radioterapia-

Fin Flash Back (F F B)

"Luego inicie la cuesta arriba inicie a buen paso firme y decidido los esfuerzos fueron muchos sobre todo en el Colegio (high school)"

F B

-Prof. necesito hacer el examen antes-

-Yo se que usted es un excelente estudiante pero sino me da un buen motivo no podré adelantarlo-

-Tengo una actividad que no se puede posponer-

-No puedo si no me explica-

Ya harto de tanta encuesta elevo su tono de voz- tengo radioterapia a las 9, ya satisfecho profesor-

-Joven es que yo no lo sabía- "Con este problema y sus promedio se mantiene pero sobre todo sigue con esa sonrisa en su rostro todas las mañanas como lo hará"

-Claro, nadie lo sabe y espero que siga de este modo profesor-

-Siendo así claro que se lo puedo adelantar y no se preocupe no diré a nadie e informare a la dirección que necesita un permiso, si yo lo pido no tendrá que dar explicaciones a los demás profesores ni a la dirección-

-Gracias profesor y lo de la sonrisa es porque no quiero que me vea con lastima-

-Como supo que pensé en eso-

-Secreto de familia, puedo leer los ojos-

F F B

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Los días han pasado la sombra de muerte qu8e se cierne sobre la ciudad no se disipa, parece que aumentan. Él continúa meditando, sumergiéndose en su propia autocompasión./

"Luego llegaron los cambios decidí raparme antes de perder el pelo, como era un excelente alumno no me costo lograr un permiso en la dirección para andar de gorra, aquella gorra tan importante por tanto tiempo escondió tanto.

Al final no lo pude ocultar más todos lo sabían, se dieron cuenta mis ausencias consecutivas, los vómitos continuos, estaba débil pero seguía luchando no permitiría que un cáncer acabara con mis sueños de ser algún día una persona importante reconocida en todo el mundo."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pasaron los días y luego los meses y seguí luchando hasta que me cansé el sueño de grandeza no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerme en este mundo; lo recordé a mis padres y mis familiares, si eso lucharía por ellos que me apoyaron, eso me daría fuerza un tronco lo suficientemente fuerte para halar al futuro, pero luego pensé ni falta haré y se quebró aquel tronco busque de que agarrarme pero no encontré nada ni nadie, mis amigos hacía meses que no los veía solo venía cuando sus conciencias les remordía por que se los vi en los ojos no querían verme me tenían lastima y no lo iba a soportar en una de tantas los eche sus ojos me torturaban aun lo recuerdo fue hace ya casi 3 meses"

F B

-Gracias por venir me hacían tanta falta-

-Como no venir a verte verdad Naoko- dijo Tomoyo "Se ve tan mal aun se esfuerza por mostrarnos esa sonrisa que antes siempre tuvo"

-Claro Tomoyo si nos haces falta en clase-dijo Naoko "Esta muriendo sin duda esta tan débil"

-No se vengan a compadecer de mí-

-Pero por que lo dices- dijo Eriol

-Recuerden que desarrolle mis habilidades de leer a través de los ojos el alma-

-Cierto lo había olvidado- dijo Eriol

-Por que no vinieron los demás-

-La verdad no soportan verte tan débil los deprime-dijo Tomoyo

-Siempre fuiste la fuerte y tan imponente-dijo Naoko

-No digas más no quiero que hablas de mi en pasado-

-Pero ella no quería-dijo Tomoyo

-Váyanse no quiero que sus ojos de lastima me torture soy fuerte y no necesito de nadie-grita-LARGO-

-Vamos Tomoyo y Naoko-dijo Eriol

"No quiero que me tengan lastima, quiero que me apoyen, quiero sentirlos a mi lado, quiero que me quieran"

F F B

"Me quería yo lo sabía pero lo único que me mantendría a flote sería el amor; pero como el amor si nunca he amado cuando creí que ame era simple obsesión, trate de buscar el amor en mis obsesiones ninguna lo era, aquella viga no la podría agarrar"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hace 4 meses que decidí no volver a clases, lo se no llegue al título, seré otro más del montón, no seré lo que siempre quise, aquel que fuera reconocido en todo el mundo, moriré y lo peor sin conocer aquel sublime sentimiento que es capaz de destruir y crear en un solo soplo el **amor**."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/En la puerta de la casa se encuentran una joven y una señora ya mayor la madre de nuestro protagonista/

-Señora es verdad-dijo Tomoyo

-Claro Tomoyo, muere-dijo la madre

-Queremos verlo todos-

-No él me lo pidió, rogó y ordenó.

-Porque-

-Él tendrá sus razones-

-Pero-

-Nada, yo cumpliré sus deseos-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/La joven Tomoyo se encuentran en la una café no muy lejano, no esta sola la acompaña una joven de bellos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes de color esmeralda./

-No hay caso no nos dejaran verlo- dijo Tomoyo

-Pero- musito Sakura

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahora que estoy terminando me acuerdo de ella creo que a ella si la ame pero"

F B

-Sakura yo… yo… te amo-

-No se que decir yo solo…-(corre)

-Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

F F B

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tengo que verlo, necesito hablarle-

-No Sakura, él ya sufre demasiado y me hizo prometer-

-Señora déjeme pasar-

-NO-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nunca volvimos ha hablar del tema nos alejamos y hablábamos menos. Creo que ella ama a mi amigo igual que él, la ama. Si son felices yo soy feliz, me dije"

F B

-Sakura quieres ser mi novia-

-Este no sé-

Él le robo un beso y así se sello.

"No había que decir nada más, no era un simple beso, este beso reflejo ternura, pasión y deseo, lo se por que lo vi. en sus almas están unidas eran una sola en ese beso."

F F B

"Pero no era realmente lo que sentía no era feliz yo, no lo soporto lo odio a él porque logro que lo amará, me odio por que no logre que ella me amara y a ella no la puedo odiar, porque simplemente mi corazón nunca permitiría que la odiara."


	2. Ellos

Notas del Autor: Este es el segundo capítulo esta dedicado especialmente a un grupo especial de señoritas que son las que sin darse cuenta me inspiran a escribir ellas son:

Maricruz mi prima favorita, la cual se ha convertido en mi confidente y mi escape, la que ayuda y escucha que me enseño el arte de los FF.

Marita mi mejor amiga, a la cual adoro y estimo, que aun con su forma de ser y todos sus problemas siempre esta para animarme.

Mayra la más reciente adquisición en mi paleta de amigos, que se ha ganado el título de Top Secret pues sabe más de mis secretos que los demás.

Carol la amiga que no cambiaria por ninguna otra persona, que es alegre e inteligente que ha sido uno de mis soportes y pilares que me mantiene en pie aunque no lo sepa.

Viviana una joven brillante que en poco tiempo a adquirido mi confianza y amistad, de ahora en adelante ese será tu título Amiga.

Capítulo II

/Esta es una oscura habitación pero aun más opacas son las ganas de vivir de nuestro personaje, que sigue consumiéndose por la autocompasión que sus ganas de vivir se han ido, y ahora en estas tinieblas sigue recordando/

- Todo que fui ya no lo soy todo lo que una vez represente ya no más lo represento me acuerdo lo útil y necesario que me sentía cuando alguno me perdía ayuda, por que negarlo me creía superior pero ya vez no es así ahora no soy más que un estorbo y inútil ser moribundo, pero se que al que más falta le hago en clase es a ella a Rika, a ella yo fui quien la ayudo cuando estaba en sus malos momentos me acuerdo que…-

F B

-No te preocupes Rika, yo hago la tarea y pongo ambos nombres-

-Enserio, eres súper.-

-Hay una condición, que vas ha estudiar para el examen, no quiero que repruebes la materia entendido-

-Esta bien-como diciendo si, si, por no llevar la contraría, pero pensando que no lo va a hacer.

-No mejor yo voy el sábado en la tarde a estudiar-

-Ok, a las 3 p.m.-

F F B

-Así empezó una verdadera amistad, luego empecé a realizar los trabajos con ella, bueno la realidad lo que era es que yo le explicaba y ella hacia los trabajos, como nunca ni iba a clases. Para los fines de curso yo tomaba los apuntes de las clases y ella los usaba, claro yo ya estaba libre.-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Es una tarde hermosa de verano, pero llueve nadie sabe pero ya hace una semana que no deja de llover, parece que el motivo son las lagrimas de cierta joven que no ha derramado, el cielo llora en su lugar/

"Él nunca me reprendió, más de una vez me ayudo con mi casa. Una vez fue a casa y cocino para todos en casa, nos obligo a comer en familia hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos, creo que cocino por horas y horas desde platillos vegetarianos para mi hermana, pasando por pastas y carnes, creo que era una serie de cómo 10 platillos.

Me obligo a cree en que realmente existe amigos y que sobre todo me enseño a cree en mi misma, en mis sueños y mis esperanzas que aunque todo se vea oscuro hay una luz, que si no la hay el encenderá un bombillo para mi para guiarme. Recuerdo que de las últimas en enterarse de su enfermedad fui yo, nunca me lo dijo siempre que estaba conmigo tenia esa sonrisa suya tan característica y esa mira pensativa, siempre como si no estuviera aquí sino en un largo paseo, creo que era así paseaba por su mundo imaginario donde todo era como él quería estoy segura que yo soy parte importante de esa realidad. A veces se perdía entre ambos mundos fantasía o realidad, creaba mundos alternos llenos de pensamientos donde y lo llevaba al otro, donde era amado por ella, si yo termine amándolo, y como no si siempre me apoyo siempre estuvo a mi lado, siempre decía que me acompañaría a disfrutar; pero yo disfrutaba y el me protegía me enseño sin decir palabras tontas siempre con ideas, pensamientos o simples gestos. Lo amo pero él no a mí siempre en mis pensamientos cuando en me explicaba sus ideas, sueños y deseos yo pensaba en como volverme parte de ellos o por no menos ayudarlo."

/Suena de fondo la canción de Reik "Yo quisiera ser"/

Soy tu mejor amigo

compañero de lágrimas

de amores perdidos.

"Como refleja esta canción mi situación, por que yo soy su mejor amiga única objeción es que nunca lo he visto llorar, siempre si le golpean no dice nada solo se venga, si lo hieren el pone cara de que no paso nada de que ha ganado más de lo que ha perdido. "Amores perdidos" estoy sería más simple si decimos de amor perdido, ese amor si lo lastimo, cuando la perdió sus ojos estuvieron tristes por días, pero siempre su sonrisa estuvo ahí, nunca se dejo flaquear."

Y me dices por que

la vida es tan cruel

con tus sentimientos,

yo solo te abrazo

y te consuelo.

Me pides mil consejos

para protegerte

de tu próximo encuentro

sabes que te cuido.

"Antes de que la perdieras siempre venias a pedirme ayuda, que te apoyara o simplemente a que te escuchara, te gustaba que te escuchara, siempre te tocaba escuchar a todos pero querías que te escucharan. Luego de cada plan venias a sufrir a desahogarte conmigo me explicaba y decías, luego me pedías consejos para protegerte y no salir tan dañado, por que siempre entregas a pocos mucho de ti.

OH ahora que realmente me necesitas no estoy contigo soy tan cobarde, siempre lo supiste que me escondía en la rebeldía y las adicciones para no tener que enfrentar la realidad. Creo que si me ves ahora te decepcionaría porque estoy llorando."

/La tarde a aclaro, la lluvia que estuvo guardada en el corazón de la joven Rika a por fin sido liberada. /

-Ya lo he decidido es hora de hablarle de mi amor es hora que sepa, que yo lo necesito que es para mí muy importante que tiene por que vivir que yo lo ayudaré-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Un par de jóvenes están sentados en un parque, comen helados, parecen tranquilos pero sin duda alguna algo les esta preocupando./

-Sabes esta situación esta destruyendo a la ciudad, no creí nunca que estoy pudiera traer tantos problemas-

-Él es un ser muy importante mantiene muchas magias en equilibrio, el mantiene a Rika controlada y con ello el clima, recuerda que ella es un Amur.-

(N/A: Amur: Dicese de un ser que según su estado de animo e ideas así de encontrara el clima)

-También el supervisa a Eriol, lo ayuda y conseja, recuerda que fue el que evito que Eriol destruyera Tokio cuando rompió con Tomoyo.-

-Se te olvida que también es un pilar en la vida de la Master Card, Sakura, el es su amigo, y por él, ella ha hecho muchos esfuerzos y ha luchado en contra de tanto.-

-Si olvidar que su mejor amigo también posee grandes poderes, que ha desarrollado, que él al unir y mantenerlo unido a Sakura mantiene estable tanto poder que conserva.-

-No se te puede olvidar es que el poder que esta causando todo esto es el de él y su ausencia producirá un desequilibrio mágico.-

-Recuerda que la vez que este moribundo la perdió a ella casi somos destruidos pues él indujo, manejo y deformo esta balance de poderes recuerda que ella y su dinastía son recordados y conocidos desde hace décadas por sus también existente poderes mágicos.-

-Tú siempre te preocupas demasiado Touya-

-Si tú lo dices Kaho, si tú lo dices-"Me preocupa esta situación puede hacer que Sakura, se descontrole y con ello su poder, y si ella cae Eriol y los demás seres con poderes también caerán por esos yo tengo que hablar con él, ya lo he decidido mañana iré a hablarle."

-Touya no debes meterte el problema es demasiado grande y tu no tiene vela en este entierro.-

-Estas equivocada yo se algo que podría cambiar todo la historia, algo que paso y de lo que yo soy el único sapiente y no puedo callarlo más un que se me obligo a callarlo-

-Pero que es, que es tan importante que puede cambiar toda la historia.-

-Solo él debe saberlo-"Qué será lo que tu sabes Touya, será que tu tuviste que ver con la anterior vez en la que casi se destruye la ciudad, que tanta culpa tendrás tu"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ Ha oscurecido que aunque el Cielo está despejado no hay una sola estrella, la luna es nueva y en una biblioteca de una gran mansión esta una joven inglés buscando algún dato aparecer importante pues lo busca con gran fervor./

-Tal y como lo pensé esta noche marca su fin a menos que el decida no morir pero no será tan fácil, el debe informarse de todo lo que esta profecía dice, pues si no me equivoco dice: La muerte de un joven hechicero que no ha encontrado la paz en su interior marcara el inicio del fin pues provocara rupturas en las fuerzas de bien.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ Dos jóvenes con grandes poderes discutían, ella la joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaños se encuentra con su actual novio, sus auras pueden ser percibidas por cualquier ser con un mínimo de magia pues se encuentran discutiendo muy fuertemente./

-Ya lo sabes, él es muy importante para mí, además yo creí que era tu mejor amigo pero al parecer no lo es.-

-Pues tú más bien pareces que no sabes que yo soy tu novio.-

-Lo se y te quiero pero, recuerda que el es muy importante para mí.-

-Lo único que tengo que recordar es que es también se te declaro.-

-Eso a mi me es de poco interés ahora pues el esta muriendo y eso es lo importante así que si no piensas ayudarme no importa lo haré sola.-

-Has lo que quieras pues yo estoy ya decidido y no voy a cambiar de idea.-

-Esta claro, pero no quiero que tampoco lo impidas así que mejor quítate-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Hemos vuelto al centro de toda esta historia la casa de nuestro moribundo, aunque son ya las 4:30 a.m. El joven no ha dormido pues sigue siendo atormentado por los fantasmas de su pasado./

-Ella se fue, me dejo, ya no se que hacer ella forma parte de mis sueños, pesadillas mejor dicho. No se que hacer.-

(Entre la madre)

-Querido te busca un joven alto de tez clara y cabello casi gris dice que quiere hablar contigo lo dejo pasar-

"Que raro esa descripción parece la del joven Yukito"-Dejalo pasar madre quiero saber que viene a decir a 4 de la mañana.

Notas del Autor:

Para todas aquellas personas que han leído mi FF por favor dejen reviews.

¿Qué será lo que sabe Touya?

¿Qué piensa hacer Sakura?

¿Eriol que sabe el del fin?

¿Qué hace Yukito a esas horas?

Para respuestas tendrán que esperar a la próxima edición

Gracias por leer mi FF

Sugerencias o Consultas a


	3. Un ángel, un concilio y una visita

Capítulo III

Notas del Autor: A todos mis lectores pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en subir el 3º cap lo que pasa es que no he tenido la suficiente depresión como para escribir, el cap anterior lo escribí no en mi mayor inspiración por eso quedo tan mal por eso también pido disculpas.

Dejando de lado eso este cap lo dedico a los cuatro grandes, ese concilio de amigos que levantan en hombros a los victoriosos y que no dejan derramar una lágrima en vano, esforzando una sonrisa aunque ellos mismos este por llorar, además dedico este cap por todos aquellos regalos del mundo que aunque su precio no sea mucho si es su valor grande pues no recuerda cuanto valemos para los demás, pues lo que vale es la intención y no la tradición.

Recuerden que el que quiere celeste que le cueste, por eso esforzarnos por recordar las fechas importantes: cumpleaños, fiestas y demás actividades que tal vez a su ojo no son muy importantes para ellos si lo son, por eso ahora que se acercan las fiestas de fin de año y navidad les deseo a todos mis amigos y lectores:

¡Feliz Navidad y Un Gran Año Nuevo!

/Son las 4:30 a.m. el alba empieza a despuntar, la ciudad de Tomoeda duerme a excepción de un joven que se encuentra en su cama esperando una visita/

-Entra, puedo sentir tu presencia al otro lado de la puerta (tose)-

-Veo, que tus poderes siguen contigo-

-Sabes Yue desde que me separe de ellos llevo ese regalo de cumpleaños, si ese que me hizo tan feliz y lleno de alegría mí día, si aquella simple carta, pues se les había olvidado mí cumpleaños, dijeron que lo compraron entre todos pero yo sabía la verdad, era obvio que lo había comprado Tomoyo y todos lo firmaron eran siete firmas, escritas en tinta de amistad, siempre fue conmigo a todas las citas médicas y en todos los momentos difíciles la sacaba y la leía a veces hasta hablaba con ella, me daba fuerzas para seguir pues sentía que ellos estaba junto a mí apoyándome, la leí una y otra vez aprendí de memoria lo que decía una a una sus líneas, cuando estaba en la cámara de radioterapia recitaba en voz baja casi imperceptible su contenido que dice así:

'Sé que te va a aparecer extraño,

talvez no lo haga muy a menudo

pero quiero decirte algo

muy importante para mí…'

Esas líneas me sonaban muy familiar, nuestra forma de ser expresábamos poco nuestro sentimientos luego decía:

'…Eres una persona muy

especial en mi vida y

estoy feliz de contar contigo,

espero que tú sientas lo mismo,

pues cada día quiero

entregarte lo mejor de mí,

de la misma manera

que lo recibo de ti…'

Eso me hacía sentir parte de sus vidas, que realmente me quería que era importante en sus vidas, y me daba fuerzas pues sabía que debía entregarles mi ser para que fueran mejores, luego la carta rezaba:

'…Estar a tu lado hace diferente,

especial y muy alegre mi vida…'

Me necesitaban, eso era lo que decía, que alegraba sus días, que era diferente y especial, esa es la línea que más me daba fuerza, luego terminaba cito:

'…Espero que este sentimiento

crezca y se fortalezca,

para seguirlo disfrutando

por siempre.'

Estas líneas son las que ahora más me lastiman, me dañan pues ahora sufro todo lo contrario, nos separamos y ahora casi ni nos hablamos, de hecho hace días que nadie me habla y no creo que tu vengas precisamente a consolarme Yue, di a que vienes ya-

-Tu carácter esta un poco duro-

-Mi madre hablo de un joven, me parecía raro que Yuki, viniera ha estas horas-

-Tengo un mensaje para ti de mi amo-

-Que quiere la joven Sakura-

-Ella no me ha mandado, ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí-

-Entonces, si no fue Sakura, que amo te dio un mensaje para mí-

-Fue Clow-

-Eriol dirás-

-No, mi señor Clow me dio un mensaje hace muchos años, justo después del consejo de los 4 grandes-

-Ese consejo aun se realiza (tose), la joven Sakura lo dirige, su novio, Eriol y mi persona somos parte de él (tose)-

-Bueno, realmente en este consejo, tú no eres uno de los 4, tú estas sustituyendo a el 4 grande que nos dejo-

-Eso que, el consejo me eligió, y ahora lo soy-

-Es que mi señor me dijo: Cuando el consejo de los 4 grandes se vea alterado y la línea de sucesión se vea rota, tendrás que dar este mensaje a aquel usurpador, pues en peligro estará la magia de verdad-

-Que estupideces dices Yue, la magia ha existido por cientos de años (tose), que yo este en el consejo no creo que acarreé tanto problema (tose)-

-Ese no es el mensaje-

-No, cual es entonces-

-Cuando la noche sea opaca, como el corazón de un joven hechicero, que a tomado un lugar que no se le a concedido por las líneas del tiempo y la magia, sino que por ausencia de su verdadero dueño se le a otorgado, y su muerte empiece a afectar las líneas mágicas, tu tendrás que darle este mensaje-

-¿Cuál es?-"Este tipo me esta empezando a preocupar el es muy directo son su asuntos y ahora me esta rodando mucho"

-Da paz a los que te aprecian, muerte a quien te estorbe, ayuda a tus aliados, sabiduría a tus confidentes y sobre todo libera de sus cadenas a tus esclavos-

-Que significa Yue-

-No lo se-

-Entonces que quieres que haga-

-No se, yo solo doy el mensaje y ahora me voy pues va ha amanecer y sino estoy en casa Touya se molestara con Yuki-

-Vete entonces-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/La mañana a aparecido, aunque hace un bello sol, el aire se siente denso y agobiante, aunque el colegio ha acabado y nuestro los jóvenes de ultimo año están por graduarse, no parece haber mucho habiente festivo./

"Ahora que mi muerte es inevitable no puedo evitar recordarla aunque me jure a mi mismo enterrar es sentimiento un recuerdo cuando las dudas rondaban mis cabeza.

Será que no era solo un amigo para ella por que en este mundo donde me obsesiono por mis ideas en el mundo de lo fantástico, donde creo realidades donde todo es posible para mí, donde soy admirado y adorado, donde las personas me estiman y no me odian, donde encuentro ese ser que complementa mis ideas, que adquiero ese brillo, que no puedo obtener, que quiero y deseo, que nunca estará a mí alcance pues solamente ella puede otorgármelo, que aunque no es igual a ti, te complementa y te idealiza, que al estar juntos sus almas brilla al igual que una estrella, pues dejan de ser dos almas para fundirse, con un brillo que nunca será opacado, que flaquee pero no se apague, que este por siempre aun después de la ausencia de ese ser, el cual nunca te permitiría sufrir por él.

Cuando ella se fue, no dijo siquiera adiós. Recuerdo que algo tibio recorrió mi mejilla, una extraña sensación que hace años no sentía, una cristalina joya que brotó de mis adentros, una lágrima de plata, fue una sola y una sola vez luego eché su recuerdo al olvido para que no me atormentará nunca más pero ahora que muero necesito de ella, de su fuerza, de su brillante sonrisa, de sus bellos labios."

-Necesito de ti, vuelve por favor-

-Madre- grita

-Si querido-

-Has llamar a la profesora Misuki-

-Enseguida hijo-

"La única en que puedo confiar es el ella Kaho Misuki, hablare con ella, debe lograr que ella venga ha verme necesito decirle la verdad"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Se siente un aire mágico en este lugar, aunque afuera la mañana esta muy soleada, dentro de este gran salón las cortinas están cerradas, se ven encendidas tres luces una rosada, una verde y otra azul, en tres de las cuatro esquinas del salón, la cuarta esquina con la luz roja esta apagada. Debajo de cada una de estas luces encendidas se encuentra una puerta, la puerta rosada se abre y sale un ser cubierto de una gabardina totalmente rosa y una especie de capucha que nos impide ver su rostro/

-El concilio da inicio, yo el líder de consejo ordeno a los convocados a esta reunión aparezcan de las sombra, pues es necesaria su presencia-

/De la puerta verde y azul salen dos ser con alto nivel mágico que al igual que el primero no se les distinguen sus rostro/

-Por que se nos ha convocado-dijo el de azul

-Es hora de decidir que vamos a hacer pues las fuerzas del bien se están revolviendo- Rosa

-Yo creo que antes de tomar una decisión, es hora de llamar al cuarto integrante, a tomar su puesto-Verde

-Votamos, a favor-Rosa

/Tres manos fueron levantadas/

-Entonces es hora de empezar el ritual de invocación-Azul

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/La mañana ha pasado y es pasado el mediodía, en cierto parque que por lo general es muy concurrido, llamado "Parque Pingüino" están una pareja de jóvenes platicando/

-Sabes mi amor-

-Dime-

-¿Quiero visitarlo?-

-Pues, si más no me acuerdo no quiere vernos él a nosotros?-

-Eriol, lo conoces y sabes que nos necesita-

-Esta bien, Tomoyo, has el conjuro-

N/A: La joven Tomoyo tiene poderes sobre el espacio, tiene la capacidad de transportar y transportarse en el espacio, no así sobre el tiempo.

-Sabes bien que no querrá que entremos a la fuerza-

-Bueno, transpórtanos cerca de la casa, además seguro tiene una barrera mágica en su habitación-

-Crees que tiene fuerza para hacer eso-

-Claro, recuerda que es muy poderoso-

-Pero está muriendo-

-Tú has sentido que sus fuerzas mágicas decaigan-

-No, pero-

-Él morirá, como lo que es uno de los magos más poderos de nuestra época-

-Recuerdas, cuando te enfrentaste a él-

-Claro, si no fuera que tenía más conocimientos sobre magia, no le hubiera ganado-

-Bueno, vamos-

-Vamos-

-Ta, Tsu, Wa, Ba-

/Los jóvenes se han esfumado, en el lugar que estaban solo quedan unas pequeñas bocanadas de aire/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Una joven camina a paso lento pero firme, luego de caminar por más de una hora pues necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos, se para frente a una reja negra, en la cara de la joven aparece una leve sonrisa, en el cielo se dibuja un arco iris. Ella toca el timbre/

-¿Si, buenas-

-Soy la joven Rika Sasaki-

-¿Qué desea?-

-Necesito habar con la señora de la casa-

-Adelante-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué deseas?-

-Necesito hablar con él-

-Lo conoces bien, es muy testarudo y dijo que no quiere hablar con nadie-

-Pero yo no soy nadie, necesito hablarle-

-Pues, siempre has estado muy cerca de él-

-Entonces, sí-

-Ve, yo te doy paso pero no te aseguro que te deje entrar-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Entra Rika, no te quedes en la puerta-

-Como sabias que estaba en la puerta, ha olvídalo-

-Porque esquivas mi mirada-

-Recuerdo muy bien que me puedes leer lo ojos-

-Bueno, a ti, es la única persona que he dejado entrar a mi habitación-

-Porque me dejaste entrar no es que me queje, pero-

-Por que a ti mí amiga, si se puede llamar así a alguien que te abandona, por más de 2 meses-

-Perdón, es que-

-A alguien que aun sabiendas de lo importante que es para ti, no te llama-

-….-

-A aquella persona que le abriste el corazón, que compartió contigo los buenos momentos-

-Yo, yo-

-Te abrí pues debía decirte algo, no podría decir te odio pues fuiste parte importante, lo único que puedo decir es…-

/La joven a quien ya le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas, le ha cerrado la boca de un beso/

To be cont………….

Notas del autor:

Se acerca el final de nuestra historia, bueno ya era hora, el pobre moribundo lo estoy matando hace tiempo, creo que se va a morir a mal momento, además me quedan pocos personajes por aparecer, se me acaba las ideas.

Gracias a todos los que han R&R


	4. Alguien llega a su lugar

Notas del Autor:

Este cap esta dedicado a la persona que dejo mi 3 review espero que ya entiendas un poco más la obra y gracias por R&R.

-Yo te amo- dijo la joven Rika

-…-

-Di algo por favor, necesito saber que piensas, que sientes-

-Bueno, yo no se que decir-

-Ya lo sabía no te agrado (llora)-

-No Rika realmente me agradas y eres alguien especial para mí, pues eres una amiga de verdad-

-Entonces ¿Por qué?-

-Es que tú realmente no me amas, pues el amar no esta condicionado, de hecho se ama aun sin conocer ala persona, pues se ama la forma del alma y no la del ser, pues se ama con el ama y no con la cabeza-

-Pero yo-

-No digas más, tu me quieres por todo lo que he hecho por ti y que me quieres tanto es muy importante para mí, pero no podría vivir engañándote, por que nunca te podría amar, pues a quien ame no esta aquí-

-…-

-Ahora, por favor abrázame que necesito sentir que alguien me quiere-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Tres seres mágico están reunidos, dos jóvenes y un ser con forma semejante a la de una ángel, tiene ya rato conversando pero hablan en una voz baja como tratando que no los escuchen, además se encuentran en una especie de círculo que al parecer produce algún tipo de protección mágica. /

-Naoko, puedes buscar las piedras para el ritual- dijo Eriol

-Me anticipé a tus ideas aquí estás- muestra una caja con 10 objetos de gran valor, su brillo es esplendoroso, pero hay un espacio vacío-

-Sólo hay 2 diamantes que pueden calzar aquí pero ninguno de ellos podremos utilizarlos- dijo Yue

-No importa el ritual debe empezar y sobre todo nadie aparte de nosotros debe saber que el ritual de contención va ha iniciar ya- dijo Eriol

-Yo los llevare a bañarse de la luz de luna llena a la montaña y me asegurare de que Kerberos bañe de la luz del sol en la llanura- dijo Yue

-Y el baño de luz de estrella, Sakura no querrá que actuemos de esta forma- dijo Naoko

-No te preocupes yo me haré cargo del baño de estrellas en el valle- dijo Eriol

Bueno es hora de irnos antes de que se den cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo- dijo Yue

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ Un cuarto oscuro, el salón del concilio, una luz blanca en el centro del salón invita a aparecer.

La luz rosa se enciende, la verde al igual que la azul pero hay algo extraño la roja se ha encendido.

De cada puerta sale un ser encapuchado con un traje del color de la luz ha excepción de la roja de donde sale un ser con capucha amarillo. /

-Que haces aquí- dijo Rosa

-Responde el consejo exige saber- dijo Verde

-Vengo a tomar mi puesto en este consejo- dijo Amarillo

-Con que derecho vienes si tú abandonaste tu lugar ya hace tiempo- dijo Verde

-Es mi derecho mágico y el de mi familia si no quieren empezar otra guerra mágica de 1000 años será mejor que cedan- dijo Amarillo

-Es cierto- dijo Azul

-Tú abandonaste tu puesto y fue tomado por otro ser mágico- dijo Verde

-No digas tonterías, él esta muriendo y por favor llámeme por mi nombre- dijo Amarillo

-No eso jamás, las reglas lo prohíben- dijo Azul

-Pero también prohíben que la representación de un ser mágico sea un color terciario o matizado - dijo Amarillo

-No te preocupes eso se arregla- dijo Rosa- Pero antes debemos decidir s tu vuelves a tu puesto-

/ El trío de magos ingresa una mano cada uno en una urna, realizan un conjuro y luego de la misma, salen tres esferas de luz, 2 blancas y una color anaranjado/

-El consejo ha decidido, la decisión es irrefutable, tú retomaras el puesto que por orden de linaje se te ha otorgado- dijo Azul

-Yo como líder del consejo haré los cambios pertinentes Ba, Tsu, Ta, Fa, Chi.-

/La luz roja se torna de un amarillo, pero no solo eso cambia sino que la luz rosa se torna de un color rojo vivo al igual que la capa de la presidenta del concilio./

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ De nuevo la habitación que tanto conocemos, pero hay algo diferente las cortinas del cuarto esta abiertas, lo que da un ambiente de penumbra, que diverge con los deprimentes y vencidos pensamientos de el joven dueño de este cuarto./

"El concilio me ha quitado mi puesto, era inevitable, mi fin se acerca, hasta Sakura se debe de haber resignado."

-Ya no me queda más que el fin-

-No digas eso-

-Kaho no sentí tu presencia-

-Por eso yo soy la profesora y tú el alumno-

-Cierto, bueno si es así ya debes saber para que te llame-

-Lo imagino pero no lo se a ciencia cierta-

-Necesito que veas el futuro-

-Pero para que, además es muy peligroso y no tengo la suficiente magia, si eso no te basta el concilio de los 4 grandes lo ha prohibido-

-La primera respuesta es que necesito saber el futuro de ella, segundo el peligro nunca te ha detenido hacer cualquier cosa, de la falta de magia no te preocupes utiliza toda la mía y por el concilio no te preocupes yo me hago cargo-

-Pero por que ahora quieres saber de ella, es que tanto te preocupa-

-Sabes la respuesta a cabalidad, sabes que aunque diga que no aun la amo y la amare hasta el día que me muera y me asegurare de que si puedo ayudarla aun después de muerto la ayudare-

-Lo haré pues lo pides de forma que no te lo podría negar-

-Gracias, puedes usar mi cuarto de hechizo y Meilín prometió ayudarte, invócala pues esta en China, además dile que mi fin se acerca-

-Esta bien, cuídate y no uses muchas de tus fuerzas pues este conjuro es complicado y usare gran cantidad de tu magia-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/ La joven Sakura esta vestida de un traje rojo imponente y lleva en su mano el báculo de la estrella, con ella esta Tomoyo, discuten animadas con la madre del joven moribundo./

-Señora, yo como líder del Concilio de los 4 grandes os exhorto a dejarme pasar-

-No joven Sakura, no lo harás-

-Pues entonces entrare a la fuerza-

/La joven Sakura invoca la carta sueño/

-Tomoyo quédate cuidándola y cuidando que nadie se interponga en mi conversación-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Señorita Kinomoto líder del concilio de los 4 grandes, Maestra de las Cartas Sakura, a que debo su visita-

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, llámame Sakurita (guiña un ojo)-

-Bueno que deseas, Sakurita (una leve sonrisa le aparece en los labios)-

-Estoy preocupada por ti, tu aura esta triste y melancólica, se que no es a causa de tú enfermedad y me preocupa que sea por mí-

-De cierta manera sí, pues me entristece dejarte sola y vulnerable y que tus bellas esmeraldas lloren y no este aquí para consolarte y que tú sincera sonrisa se apague y no este yo para moldearla de nuevo, pero solo de esa tristeza eres culpable y nada más-

-Entonces no me odias-

-Jamás podría odiarte, desde el centro de mía alma te digo que no te odio que sólo odio a una persona en este mundo, y yo te deseo que seas felices y cuando estés triste remuérdame y veras que yo apareceré para hacerte sonreír de nuevo-

-Gracias, te adoro por eso-

-Se que es eso cierto-

/Ella lo abraza con tal cariño, que el sonríe, una de esas sonrisas que dejo ya hace tiempo de expresar, su conversación continuara por un rato, hablando de banalidades y realidades/

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sakurita, te puedes ir es que todavía estoy esperando una visita más y quisiera, recibirla a solas-

-Claro, ya estoy feliz pues de que siempre estarás conmigo (sale de la habitación)-

-Ya puedes entrar, se que estas ahí hace rato-

-Supuse que ya hace rato te habrías dado cuanta-

-Claro tu aura me es inconfundible, pero que quieres, a que has venido, a verme sufrir más -

-Necesito hablar contigo…-

Notas del Autor:

A aquellas personas que han seguido mi fic espero que les agrade este cap. Les informo que el próximo será el final, sabremos quien es el personaje que esta muriendo, quien es la persona que llego a tomar su puesto en el concilio y quien visita al joven moribundo.

Se que para algunos es obvio quien es el que esta muriendo, pero como dicen en mi país "no cuenten los pollitos antes de nacer"

Gracias a todos los que han leído y por favor dejen reviews.


	5. No forget smile again

Por último este cap. esta dedicado alguien que se alberga en la parte más importante para mí de mi alma, que con poco tiempo se convirtió en algo muy especial que alegra mi vida con solo una sonrisa suya espero que algún día se de cuenta de lo importante que es para mí y si no es así yo seguiré siendo feliz por cada una de sus sonrisa por eso en especial este FF en su totalidad es para ti.

Capítulo V

-Ya puedes entrar, se que estas ahí hace rato-

-Supuse que ya hace rato te habrías dado cuanta-

-Claro tu aura me es inconfundible, pero que quieres, a que has venido, realmente no esperaba tú visita Touya-

-Tengo que confesarte algo-

-Que será, no creo que sepas nada de real importancia para mí-

-Se por que ella se alejo de ti-

-Por que sabrías tu algo así, y por que habría de creerte-

-Recuerda que yo también soy parte de lo sucedido y por eso también se parte de los hechos, ella tenia gran confianza en mí-

-Si, eso lo se-

-Ella pidió mi opinión y yo la aconseje de mal forma, yo le dije que te dejara que sus caminos estaban cruzados y que seguir juntos traería pesares a muchas personas-

-Como pudiste, tu la alentasteis a alejarse de mi aun sabiendas que nos amábamos y que yo daría toda mi magia, que no me importaba si se destruía el mundo a causa de las banalidades de Eriol o se creaba el caos a causa de Rika y su temperamento o quizás que tu hermana por falta de aliento se desmoronaba ante la presión del Concilio, pues ella seguiría aquí a mi lado y yo seria feliz pero no es así (entre más decía se reunía más energía negativa cerca de él, ya era peligroso acercársele)-

"Esto se esta volviendo peligroso pero si no termino todo puede terminar ahora"-penso Touya -Pero escucha no he terminado-

-No te parece suficiente-

-No he terminado y si no te tranquilizas un poco no podré terminar de contarte toda la verdad-

-(Un poco más calmado) Continua entonces-

-Ella sabía todo eso pero no permitiría que tú entregaras tu magia, por esos ella decidió irse-

-Es todo-

-Si-

-Entonces lágate antes de que no me pueda contener más por tu error-

-Lo siento, pero que se fuera, era lo mejor si se hubiera quedado-

-Yo seria feliz-

-No todo hubiera terminado hace ya tiempo-

-Quiero decirte algo que hubiera pasado si el que se hubiera ido fuera tu tan amado Yukito, no tienes que responder tu ojos lo han hecho, te habrías desmoronado, tu mundo se habría acabado ya hace tiempo, yo no lo hice y seguí con esperanza en que ella seria mía algún día, que un día por fin yo podría ser verdaderamente feliz con ella a mi lado. Pero esa esperanza se ha acabado mi tiempo se termina y nunca más yo he de brillar. Ahora si eres tan amable en dejarme la noche es larga y todavía ha de venir una ultima persona-

-Me voy, que la luz te proteja-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Están reunidos Eriol, Naoko y Yue, de nuevo están sobre un circulo dibujado en el suelo que produce un lugar seguro y protegido para hablar/

-Es hora las piedras preciosas ya ha seguido su ritual es hora de entregarlas a sus dueños- dijo Naoko

-Bueno, es hora y la hora se acerca- dijo Eriol

-Yo me haré cargo de entregarlas- dijo Yue

-Bueno aquí están las bolsas mágicas, sabes que cada quien escogerá la que le sea apropiado- dijo Naoko

/Una a una cada piedra fuero colocándola en una bolsa así pasaron: la esmeralda, el zafiro, el rubí, el ópalo negro y el blanco, el perla, el topacio, el oro y la plata/

-Aun falta el diamante- dijo Naoko

-No más el diamante ya ha llegado y su poseedor lo presentara el día final- dijo Eriol

-Es hora de irme- dijo Yue

-Es cierto, pero antes yo tomare mi bolsa y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo Naoko- dijo Eriol

-Si, la próxima vez que nos veamos no será tan agradable vernos- dijo Eriol

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Una nueva noche ha empezado, la cual es tormentosa y cae granizo, pero de extraña manera aunque estamos en otoño, hay un gran Cerezo en flor, se nota que una presencia mágica esta incitando ha este hecho/

-Sakura, que estas haciendo-

-Liberándome-

-Pero es peligroso que alguien te vea-

-El único ser mágico cerca eres tú-

-Sabes que como miembro de Concilio debería reprenderte verdad-

-Todavía estas malhumorado, por que le presto tanta atención a él-

-Claro sabes que soy tu novio y que él se te declaró-

-Él no me ama, él a quien ama soy yo y cuando se me declaro fue por que se sentí herido y destrozado, su alma confundió el amor con la amistad sincera-

-Sabes, he decidido hablar con él y resolver nuestros problemas-

-Creí que habías dicho que no tenían ningún problema-

-Esta bien no quería dar ha torcer mi brazo, pero tu me conoces muy bien, me cuesta decir que estoy equivocado-

-Sabes que te amo con todas tus virtudes y debilidades-

-Yo te amo ti por eso, pues siempre amas aun después de que me equivoco-

-Pero ahora es hora de aclarar tus divergencias, no le queda mucho tiempo-

-Sabes Sakura, creo que es hora de empezar con el ritual de las sempiternas virtudes-

-Como puedes decir eso-

-Tu no quieres abrir los ojos pero es así es hora-

-Es cierto no lo querría admitir pues al hacerlo estaría sentenciado su próximo fin pero creo que aunque él se curase de esta enfermedad no podría y no querría vivir más.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Una joven con un traje de un color amarillo sol, se encuentra en la entrada de la casa pero la señora de la casa no la deja pasar/

-Señora déjeme entrar-

-No-

-Necesito aclarar unos asuntos con él-

-No-

-Madre déjala pasar la estaba esperando- Esta voz resonó en el interior de la Señora

-Puede pasar mi hijo la espera en su cuarto-

/Ella se quedo frente aquella puerta ya era hora de aclarar todo pero no sabia si tendría la fuerza de verle a los ojos y decir todo lo que debía decirle/

-Entra te estoy esperando y no tengo mucho tiempo-

-Sabias que estaba aquí-

-Claro tu energía me es inconfundible aunque ya hace tiempo te fuiste-

-Debí saberlo-

-A que has venido a hacerme más daño-

-Necesito hablar contigo -

-Por que quería yo verte a ti, quien aparento amarme por años, quien se dice que me apoyo y estuvo conmigo en los momentos difíciles, a quien ame, a quien declare mi amor, o mejor dicho realmente ame, a quien revele mi amor y solo huyo al otro lado del mundo, quien se llevo con ella el brillo de mi alma por que quería verte Chiharu-

-Por que te a...-

-No lo digas, eso no lo soportaría-

-Por que yo te ame-

-Lárgate, no quiero oírte-

-Taki, estoy muriendo-

-…- El simplemente volvió su rostro hacia la pared.

-Tengo un extraño virus, que esta acabando con mi cerebro, pero no estoy como tú enfunfuñado, de hecho estoy enamorada y me casare en un mes, yo quería que tú me acompañaras a la ceremonia-

-Piensas que eso me alegraría, pues muy equivocada estas yo te ame no creas que tu ames a otra persona me hará bien-

-Hay algo más pero no se si decírtelo esto terminaría por destruirte-

-Dilo no me gusta la espera ni la intriga, sabes que me daré cuenta al final, de por sí ya estoy a un paso de morir-

-Estoy embarazada, tendré un hijo-

/ Duró un solo segundo pero cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que el alma abandono el cuerpo de aquel joven, realmente se acabo la vida para él, no deseaba vivir ya realmente moriría de hecho murió en vida/

-Di algo Takashi-

-Vete no quiero que me veas caer-

-Adiós- Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

/Ella se fue y él quedo totalmente destrozado/

"No me queda nada más por que vivir, mi ultima ilusión se ha esfumado me quede sin motivo, mi ultimo salvavidas se alejo, es hora de empezar ha planear mi fin."

-Madre ven, necesito que hagas algo-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/La mañana del día siguiente fue como ninguna otra, parecía que el cielo estaba sufriendo no quedaría nada más, el ultimo capitulo en la vida de él se había acabado, ahora todos los implicados estaban en la casa de él, estaba Eriol, Tomoyo, Naoko, Kaho, Yukito, Touya, Rika, Sakura y su novio demás de Chiharu. El ritual de las sempiternas virtudes daría inicio/

-Es hora de empezar con el ritual, están todas las piedras listas - dijo Sakura quien andaba con su traje color rojo vivo

-Casi, yo, Naoko y Yue nos encargamos- dijo Eriol quien traía su traje de color azul media noche

-Entonces por que casi- dijo el joven de traje verde

-Pues no sabemos si el diamante esta listo- dijo Naoko

-Lo esta yo lo prepare- dijo Chiharu quien andaba con su traje amarillo sol

-Entonces dire el conjuro, saque las bolsas-dijo Sakura

/Todos sacaron las pequeñas bolsa negras, cada uno con una, cada quien sabia que piedra tenia pero no que piedra tenia los demás/

-Sempiternas Virtudes que representadas están en estas joyas, entreguen nuestra gracia a aquel que su final se acerca y que con su muerte los propios principios y poderes se entreguen a aquel que este destinado a controlar el balance de energía-

/Uno a uno fueron pasaron el primero fue Eriol/

-Te vas y me deja abandonas-

-Sabes que podrás encontrarme si buscas en tu interior-

-Te necesito-

-No es cierto, Tomoyo esta contigo, recuerda no debes destruir Tokio por tus banalidades-

-Paz a tu alma-

/ Eriol coloco alrededor un piedra negra cual noche era un bello ópalo negro que representaba a la serenidad.

Luego siguió Naoko esta dejo un esmeralda símbolo de su sabiduría, Tomoyo dejo un ópalo blanco símbolo de amistad, Touya dejo oro como símbolo de fortaleza, Yukito plata como representante de la pureza, continuo Rika quien coloco un rubí representante del amor, luego Kaho /

-Maestra-

-He hecho el favor que me pediste-

-Gracias, tomare el conocimiento-

-Paz a tu alma-

/Ella coloco una perla que simboliza la paz, siguió Sakura quien puso un topacio emblema de alegría/

-Ahora es mi turno-

-Esperaba poder hablar contigo antes de morir, joven Shaoran-

-Aquí estoy amigo mío-

-Perdón, pues te odie-

-No tienes por que pedir perdón quien si tienen que hacerlo soy yo quien te dejo en los momentos más difíciles, que te abandono por celos, que no confió en ti por eso pido perdón-

-No tienes que hacerlo, los errores no deben perdonarse sino olvidarse, mi amigo-

/ Shaoran coloco la novena pieza un zafiro como representación del valor/

-Me toca cerrar el ritual-

-…-

-Di algo, por favor-

-Que quieres que diga, que me abandonasteis por miedo a nuestro amor, creísteis que nuestro amor no seria tan fuerte como para soportar todas las pruebas, con confiastes en mi amor por ti-

-No es cierto, fue porque no podía arriesgar a todos-

-Exactamente no creías que podíamos vencer los obstáculos-

-Pero yo si te amaba-

-Claro que no me amabas, tu te fuistes y encontrasteis alguien que te iluminar pero nunca podrás brillar tu pues yo me llevo tu brillo, yo me quede apagado cuando te alegasteis pero ahora me voy y te digo trata de ser feliz pues yo no logre encontrar la verdadera felicidad-

-(llorando) Paz a tu alma-

/Chiharu coloco el diamante y cerro el circulo/

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"La odio o la amo ya no se que pensar esos ojos con el brillo los he hecho llorar, no tengo perdón por esa atrocidad.

Otra vez los vi estaban todos aquí realmente se estaban sufriendo sus almas, sus ojos de nuevo los delataron.

Sufro de nuevo pues no pude lograr ser feliz; infeliz y triste muero

En tardes como esta

Yo seria un digno rival

De hombres que remplazan su moral

Pues de aquel ser de valientes gestas

No queda nada que valga la pena

Hoy me acompaña la soledad

Y me embarga la tristeza

Pues sin firmeza

Y sin voluntad

He caminado con la luna llena

¡Compañía y amor!

Gimo a las soberanas deidades

Pues sus bondades

Siempre se han presentado a mi clamor

Ya que de mí siempre han obtenido entrega plena

¡OH! noble muerte

De mirada fiera

Que presenciasteis las hazañas que hiciera

Acaba con mi suerte

Pues si no yo mismo tendré que acabar con mi pena

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un cementerio bajo un Cerezo en flor, frente a una lápida que reza:

Descansa en paz Takashi Yamasaki

Adnegado amigo e hijo

No forget smile again

Esta una joven a quien se le escucha decir:

-No me dejaras ser feliz, verdad mi amado Taki-

De la cara de la joven brota una sonrisa como haciendo honor las palabras de la lápida, ella se da la vuelta si sigue su camino al sol, con su vestido cual sol.

FIN

N/A:

Este es el fin si no les gusto me avisan, pero aun si no lo cambiare, gracias a todos los que R&R

Nota 1:

Con respecto a el significado del diamante no lo puse pues no encontré un adjetivo que se ajustara a el diamante y su posición el la obra, si tiene uno envíemelo mi correo y lo pensare si es el que quiero lo pondré.

Nota 2:

He escrito un epilogo para aclarar dudas si algo lo deje poco claro, si quieren que lo suba pídanlo, al igual que lo que quieran que explique.

Gracias de Nuevo

Se despide de ustedes

Luis Roberto Villalobos Arias

PD.

Esperen mi nuevo ff titulado "Memorias de un joven"


End file.
